I Knew I Loved You
by Luna Tiger
Summary: Truten vidfic, Savage Garden's I Knew I Loved You. Vaguely mentioned sex, very nondescript.


This is something I came up with a while ago. ^^;; Don't hurt me?  


  
I Knew I Loved you  
by: Luna Tiger 

* * *

Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I found my best friend 

_(A two year old Goten, lying on his back, blinks his eyes at the figure hovering above him, innocently watching the blue eyes staring back. Trunks, who's sitting beside him, reaches one of his chubby hands towards Goten's head, poking at the small bed of spikes already forming. Goten giggles, like it's a game, and grabs at the hand. The pale haired boy doesn't take his hand away as Goten happily positions his and the other boy's fingers until their fingers are interlocked. Both start giggling at the hold which promotes their friendship.)_

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

_(It's 15 years later and Goten's sitting out in the heavy, downpouring rain, his chest heaving. The rain mixes with his tears and the cold makes him shiver. His spot is only so far from Capsule Corporation; it's dome rises just above the few trees across the street. Enter Trunks, running down the side walk towards the raven-locked half Saiyajin, wearing a sage-green poncho. Goten looks up in time for Trunks to drop to his knees and wrap his arms tightly around him, whispering something to him. Goten blinks, and then starts crying again, returning the embrace whole-heartedly.)_

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home 

_(Scene switches to a shot of Goten and Trunks in bed together. The place is some hotel in town, as to not be disturbed. Goten tilts Trunks head up to take a kiss from his sweat-covered lover, who is laying lax on top of him. Trunks sighs/groans and smiles at the carefree boy, rolling them both onto their sides. Goten smiles back and takes the lavender haired boy's hand, twining his fingers around Trunks'. The hold is never broken as another kiss is shared, nor does it long after sleep has come by.)_

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

_(They're children again, sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie. Goten's devouring the popcorn on the table in handfuls and both have their eyes glued to the television. Something shrieks, causing a chain reaction with the two kids and Goten latches onto Trunks with a deathgrip; Trunks is holding onto Goten too with the same hold. Goten's shivering at the heart attack-like moment, but Trunks is playing it cool... on the outside, anyway. They stay like that, even as the swamp monster lurks around the city. A quick fade out and in shows the TV still on, but the small half-saiyajin are asleep, still clinging to each other. Bulma's looking down at them. It's the middle of the night and she's wearing a seablue terrycloth robe. Bulma pulls the blanket that hangs on the back of the couch over them and smiles, reaching out to ruffle Goten's hair. The boy doesn't even stir. She mouths, "So cute," and heads back to bed after turning the TV off.)_

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you 

_(Doves fly by, like white angels in the air, in front of a church as wedding music plays from inside. Through the door, down a hall and then down the isle, where both people are in white tuxes. The priest starts the ceremony and we see the witnesses. Gokou's looking on proudly, Chichi's seemingly upset, but happy that her second son is happy, and Gohan's just watching with a smile. Bra and Pan are exchanging glances. Bulma's listening to the priest's words... and Vegeta looks sullen at the two at the alter... _

_*Flashback* Vegeta's not all that thrilled about the announced marriage and hauls Trunks away from everyone in the room by the collar of his shirt and marches upstairs with him. From behind closed doors, Bulma, her parents, and Bra can hear muffled shouts and the occasional 'thud' and 'bang'. Bulma frowns, but doesn't follow. *End flashback* _

_The priest points to Trunks and he nods. Goten does the same when he's pointed out. A few more silent words are said before motioning to them. Scene fades with a kiss, and panning down to see their hands locked together.)_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

_(Trunks laughs, running down the sandy beach at sunset with Goten right behind him. Of course, the beach is vacant and the two saiyajin are enjoying the end of the day. Goten finally cheats and pounces on his husband, smirking down at him. Trunks' laughter subsides and he smirks back. Both get up to their feet and turn out to the horizon, watching the sun sink into the sea water of the pacific ocean. Goten wraps his arms around the purple haired warrior's waist and rests his chin on Trunks' shoulder as the latter leans back into his body and embrace, resting his hands over the raven haired boy's. Twin gold bands shine in the dying light.)_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life... 

_(In fade out, you hear two whispered voices. "I love you, Goten-chan." "I love you too, Trunks..")_

Trunks and Goten belong to Akira Toriyama, etc.  
Lyrics sung by Savage Garden. 

  
  



End file.
